


Good Morning

by sparklinggiraffe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklinggiraffe/pseuds/sparklinggiraffe
Summary: Oh hello, looks like I'm going to post more self insert fanfics!!This one is kinda suggestive, but it's nothing more than that! Thank you for reading!





	Good Morning

I woke up that morning with the sunshine tapping out of the window. I was feeling dizzy and took me awhile to realize I had woken up. Actually is it morning or is already afternoon?

I felt something hugging my waist from behind. After I stretched, I looked behind to see them sleeping peacefully, with their head on my neck. Now I started to remember. Oh yes, right...last night...how do I describe last night? Probably one of the best I've ever had. I've never felt that way before. Of course, we did this multiple times but something about yesterday was different? Maybe was the way they did it? Maybe it's because I was stressed? Or just because I was so focused about them, and them only, that I've submitted myself totally to them, letting them do whatever they wanted, because they were, too, stressed, and oh my, they sure did everything they wanted.

I felt a little pain on my back and neck, and passed my hand through it, to feel some bruises...oh right, they're hickeys...and on my back, some scratches…when I said they did everything they wanted, I wasn't kidding. I tried to look to my chest, it was covered with lipstick marks. Not only my chest, but almost my whole body was filled with their lipstick. I started to pass my hands through the marks, remembering the sensation, feeling almost the same pleasure, smirking to myself.

I stayed like this for a while, then I turned to their side, trying not to wake them up, and started to glance to that beautiful face. I started to caress their face, thinking to myself how nobody would think this face were dominating me once, that I was over my knees for them, and I know they keep this behavior just for me, and me only.

I placed a kiss on their nose, when they reacted by blinking and opening they eyes, but not completely, they were as tired as me, of course they would be, they did the whole thing.

\- O-oh...i'm sorry darling, I didn't mean to wake you up…  
\- That's okay...I was awake it's been a while.  
They said with a morning raspy voice.  
\- Why didn't you wake up then?  
\- I was too lazy...besides I wanted to stay like this with you a little more. I love when you caress my face like this you know?  
-Y-you felt it...pfft you idiot.  
I gave them a squeeze and started to caress their face again.

\- Good mornin sweetie~~  
\- Heh...Good morning babe…  
\- So...last night huh?  
I gave them a smirk while doing little circle patterns with my nails on their back. I could feel they were also bruised. They blushed.  
\- A-ah…last night...I-i didn't even asked if you liked it. D-do you? I'm sorry if I hurt you...I'm still trying to get the hang of it, maybe I was too stressed, I just wanted to relieve myself you know? I'm sorry if...  
I interrupted them by putting my finger on their lips.  
\- Ssh...calm down darling. You didn't hurt me...well you did, but in a good way. I think this was the best time we've made it. You were perfect.  
\- Really?  
\- I'm sure.  
\- Wow...thanks baby...I wasn't expecting it, I'm glad you feel this way. Still...I'm feeling a little...dirty you know? Not in the actual meaning of the word…  
They were tracing my black marks with their finger.  
\- Pfft...who would think with this attitude this little beanie here were dominating me hard last night?  
\- You're making me blush again you goofy.  
You think I care? I love seeing your little red face because of me~  
I gave them a wink.  
\- Yeah okay you've got me.  
\- Besides...you didn't even give me a good morning kiss. I want a good morning kiss of my majesty, pretty please?  
I said doing a beak with my lips.  
\- Hah yeah okay, how about this sleeping beauty?  
They laid on top of me, cupping my cheeks giving me a quick kiss.  
\- Hey, this can't be even called a kiss! You didn't dominate me all night just for this little thing. I know you can do much bet…

They interrupted me giving me the kiss I was begging for. I gave them a surprised look at first but I was finally receiving what I wanted. We stayed like this for a long time, kissing passionately like we had to do it to keep with the air.  
\- You talk too much. Is it enough, your majesty?  
They said after breaking the kiss leaving a trail of saliva between our mouths. I couldn't help but blush a little because of the view.  
\- Y-yeah...yeah it is, thank you, okay?  
They laughed of my reaction. Then they sat on my lap properly while I was still laid down, stretching that body of theirs. I could see their bruises too. Of course it weren't as much as me, but still, I could see them properly now. I glanced up and down to their stretched body, And couldn't help but biting my bottom lip unconsciously.  
\- What are you looking at?  
\- Can't I appreciate the body of my partner in peace?  
They blushed a little.  
\- Yeah okay… you can…

I sat down and passed a hand through my hair and sighed. I heard a little laugh coming out of them.  
\- What?  
\- Y-your hair.  
\- What has on it?  
\- It's the messier hair you've ever woken up with.  
\- Wait really? I need to check this.  
\- Wait let me...  
They started to pass their hands through my hair trying to make it more decent. I couldn't help but purr a little.  
\- Aww, you're so cute when you're purring.  
\- W-was I purring?  
I blushed and they gave me a laugh.  
\- S-stop, let's just go to the bathroom and fix this up by taking a bath…  
\- Yeah okay, whatever you want your highness.


End file.
